screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:WEP with Firmware 1.8
I've installed 1.8 and tried WEP configuration with no success. I've tried ascii, hex, uppercase, lowercase. No way. Any help appreciated. Csaezl 16:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :In an article I've read 'Note that, WEP only support open "system" mode, "share key" is not supported.'. How do I set/select system mode?. In the router, in HP Pro?. Csaezl 17:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just use WPA instead of WEP. That's what the rest of us are doing. Your router should have a page you go to for configuring all of that. --JCoug 17:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I know, I know ... but I expected 1.8 will allow to use WEP. :::For those of you living in Spain, my service provider is Telefonica. Are you aware of router IP address, userid and password for configuring a ZYXel router and been able to move to WPA????????. Telefonica service desk, as far as I know, doesn´t provide such information. You can't administer your router. Thanks. +++Csaezl 17:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Zyxel? I have a Zyxel DSL modem. It isn't a router. It has two configuration pages on it, but you would need to know the password to get into either. It's webpage was http://192.168.1.1/zCfgPPPOE.html although I don't know if that will help you or not, but if that Zyxel is what you have as your wireless router, then they may have used the same configuration page. There was also another one at just the main router address http://192.168.1.1 --JCoug 19:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I've tried http://192.168.1.1 (with the other link I get 404) and it states that "server 192.168.1.1 in Prestige 660HW-61" requieres user-id and password. I've tried some that worked with Telefonica in the past but none works right now. If someone in Spain know the information ... please advice. The ZYXel box states it's a wireless router. I have another wireless router, a Comtrend (I think it's a spanish mark made in China), but uses WEP 128 out of the box Csaezl 20:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Try 1234 for both user id and password, which are the defaults according to the user guide. You can reset the device to clear out the password, but you'll also lose any configuration so I wouldn't suggest doing that unless you know how to reconfigure it. --JCoug 16:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you for your advice. All the week-and thinking about it and doing some searching with Google. I've found pages with standard user-id and passwords but nothing seems to work. Perhaps the installer changed user-id and password configuration. I thought to reset the modem, but I supposed it could be worst. Finally I'll phone Telefonica help-desk. Thanks again. All that said, are you sure that Pro HD 1.8 doesn't support WEP?. Perhaps is my USB Wifi (TrendNet)Csaezl 19:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::No, I am not positive that 1.8 doesn't support WEP. To date, however, nobody has reported success setting up WEP on any firmware version. But without being able to log in to your router, you can't set the key and/or the encryption method. Hopefully Telefonica can help you. I have the Trendnet adapter. I configured my PC to use WEP and go into my router without problem. But in the 1.0 firmware, the screenplay would not take any form of the WEP keys. I have not tried WEP on 1.8. WPA is actually better than WEP, so I ended up sticking with it. --JCoug 05:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Si es un imagenio, para cambiar el password tienes que entrar por el portal alejandra de telefonica https://www.telefonicaonline.com/on/pub/ServNav?servicio=promocion&c=5526 . Saludos Rodrogo 05:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::: No imagenio equipment. Thanks. Finally 1234 worked as userid and password and Telefonica help-desk worked fine!. I've changed to WPA but I still get "Test failed!" message on PRO HD. Uppercase and lowercase tried(I haven't been able to check on any other wireless device yet). I'm beginning to hate PRO HD and myself. I suppose there is no hex or ascii to choose with WPA. All in ascii. Need still more help. Csaezl 21:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::When you log into your router and select WPA, you will assign it a passphrase. Whatever passphrase you use there, you will use on the ScreenPlay. It is case sensitive. There will also be a network name you can set up for the router. When you go to the wireless setup on the SPP, does it even show the network? Make sure you are selecting yours and not somebody else's wifi network. If yours does not show up, try different channels on your router to see if one works better. --JCoug 22:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: All that done (and checked twice). I know it's my fault, so I'll keep trying. Thank you. Csaezl 18:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Checked WPA from a laptop and all works fine. Then the cause are either my fingers or PRO HD. I'll try to test in another location. Csaezl 15:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC)